


Borderline NSFW

by whotfismonica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #bottommarkus2k19, Cute, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mushiness, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Workplace, barely even, because connor’s literally at work, borderline NSFW, i am a sexually charged mess and so is everyone else, its just like mentioned, i’m back gaydies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whotfismonica/pseuds/whotfismonica
Summary: Connor feels like he doesn’t appreciate the domesticity enough. The scariest android Cyberlife has ever accidentally (or purposefully, the detective isn’t too sure Cyberlife makes accidents) created is secretly a wonderful househusband and Connor’s blessed enough to be married to him. That’s...pretty fucking amazing.“But enough about me,” Markus likes to not acknowledge just how long he can talk about himself, “how’s work going?”orrrrrmarkus comes into connor’s job and decides to be a total distraction bc they’re married and he can do what he wants.





	Borderline NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> monica stop posting every two millennia challenge. i’m back y’all with more mush because that’s all ik how to write smh. i tried with angst and it just ended up being cute because i suck! enjoy <3 
> 
> markus is still a bottom, us bottoms deserve this kinda rep. 
> 
> (pssst. my flashbacks are elite, idc that it was to that morning.)

_ “Mmhn,” the morning starts off slow, Connor’s arms wrapped around his husband—it’s been almost a year and he’s still not over it—and face buried in his neck enough for sleepy kisses. He’s not awake quite yet, but he’s getting there, especially with the way Markus is wiggling back against him like the cheeky little shit he is.  _

_ “Good morning, honeybun,” Markus mumbles and Connor sighs softly, saying it back. The detective wishes they could stay like this, but his internal clock says he has maybe two minutes to spare before he absolutely has to get up. He gets handsy, trying to make this quick, but Markus laughs instead and swats his hands away before sitting up, “No morning sex for you.”  _

_ “Aw,” Connor pouts until his husband leans down to kiss him. He smiles, dopey and sated, “thank you, baby.” _

_ Markus laughs softly, “Stop thanking me, weird ass.” He gets all the way out of bed, heading to the bathroom so he doesn’t have to hear another playful tangent from his husband that he’s a god, so everything he does is worth thanks. It’s too cheesy for him and never fails to have him blushing.  _

~

“You’ve deviated and started to daydream,” Hank smirks, snapping the detective out of his thoughts, “get back to work. What were you thinking about?”

“How do you know I wasn’t processing anything?” Connor quips, smirking back at the lieutenant from behind his computer and completely ignoring his question. His partner’s a nosy one and he’s not giving him any more details about how android sex works. It works like normal sex with just...a lot more rounds, if that’s what they wanted. 

“Because,” Hank sips his coffee, “you don’t get all dopey when you’re ‘processing’, nerd. You were thinking about your husband.” 

“I wasn’t!” Connor feels his cheek heat up, azure running down to his neck. He clears his throat to stop himself from embarrassing himself further, “I just miss him.”

“Aww, you’re so cute and in love, it’s disgusting.” Hank laughs and Connor groans, wishing he could just sink into his chair and into a pit. They both continue working once Fowler scolds them, easily falling back into routine. They don’t get as focused as they were before so Connor looks up when he hears the familiar hiss of the doors sliding open. It’s Markus with Josh, the deviant leader as elegant as ever in his all black suit with the red tie and the flowy trench coat. The trench coat looks like a cape and Connor thinks it’s fitting, but he’ll keep that bit of cheesiness to himself. He stares, dazed, as Markus makes a beeline over to him. 

“Hi,” Markus invites himself onto Connor’s desk and the detective doesn’t even begin to complain, wouldn’t dream of it. His mind wanders elsewhere—his husband’s thighs serving their purpose as ear warmers perhaps—and he shakes his head to clear it. 

“Mmh, hi,” Connor rests his head on his hand, his elbow on a free part of his desk. He’s acutely aware of how good the other android smells and he itches with the need to cuddle, bury his nose into whatever skin he can and kiss everywhere, “Business today, Markus?” He’s never there when Markus leaves so he has no idea what his husband is ever actually up to or what time he leaves, if he does at all. 

“Yeah, sorta. We,” he gestures to Josh scowling at him from Fowler’s office while giving him an apologetic smile to no avail, “met with the mayor.” Connor continues working and hums in acknowledgement so that Markus keeps talking. He listens dutifully, resisting the urge to lay his head on Markus’ lap and let him massage the stress out through his scalp while he talks. No coworker needs to see how mushy his husband makes him in private, he’s worse than soggy food with the man. It’s absolutely worth it though, his softness bleeds into Markus and makes him adorably domestic. 

Connor feels like he doesn’t appreciate the domesticity enough. The scariest android Cyberlife has ever accidentally (or purposefully, the detective isn’t too sure Cyberlife makes accidents) created is secretly a wonderful househusband and Connor’s blessed enough to be married to him. That’s...pretty fucking amazing. 

“But enough about me,” Markus likes to not acknowledge just how long he can talk about himself, “how’s work going?” 

“Better now. I’ve missed you.” Connor admits it just to see his husband blush. It works, Markus ducking his head to hide the navy on his cheeks. His former hunter takes his chance to pull him down even further for a kiss that he laughs through, blushing even more to a pretty shade of royal blue. 

“Unprofessional!” The deviant laughs and Connor snorts, pulling him into his lap with his LED a mischievous yellow. Markus used to ask him why he doesn’t get rid of it and he shrugged it off, calling it a part of himself now. Something that makes him stand out from the humans. Markus loves it now, reading his mood from it and figuring out most of his plans. 

“You don’t know the half of how unprofessional I can be,” Connor kisses his cheek, “you’ve been distracting me since you’ve been here.” 

“Good or bad?” Markus has easily inherited his head tilts, making him even more irresistible. 

“The absolute worse,” The younger man smirks, lets his hands wander like he isn’t at work, and Markus squirms a bit. His flush is still there and it’s adorable. The detective relaxes his hands, looping his arms around his waist to hold him and continue working. Things finally get quiet between them and Markus turns so that his back is to the other’s chest, watching him work idly like a sleepy cat until Josh is calling him to leave. Connor had forgotten he was here on business honestly. 

The painter looks a bit resigned to leave but eventually he sighs, sliding off of the other’s lap before turning to kiss him deeply. Connor hums and kisses him back, relishes in the little, “Bye, Connie.” he gets before his husband leaves. That kiss promised a lot more than he expected, all lips and tongue and hints that there’s more where that came from. He waits until the two of them are gone completely before putting his head down to hide the blush he’s been managing to suppress since Markus had been there. It takes a few minutes, but he eventually gets himself together, settling back into actually working and not reading sentences over again four or five times because the love of his eternity is around. He’s antsy to get home now, so he’s unfocused and looks up when he hears Hank snort. 

“What?”

“Connie’s an adorable nickname. You two are disgustingly cute, like kittens.” It’s the closest thing Hank’s probably gonna give them to a compliment as a way to make up for crying at their wedding and showing a “soft side”. Connor accepts it happily, as he does with most things dealing with his grumpy partner. 

“Thank you,” Connor smiles fondly, “but that’s not all he calls me, lieutenant.” He hides his laughter in a folder when Hank starts choking on his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos waters my crops and butters my biscuits and feeds my cows and bakes my chicken and shakes my milk and blooms my flowers and pets a dog and—


End file.
